Chantelle Hilton
Chantelle Hilton (born July 11th, 1988) is one of the most controversy entertainers in the world of wrestling. she is better known for her performance in WWER and USW. She better known as a Glamour Model. She started modeling at a young age posing for Teen magazines such as Seventeen, Teen Vogue before before moving onto more Glamour Modeling. She appeared on the cover of Playboy and Men's magazine FHM and Maxim Magazine. A year later she quitted the modeling industry and was hired by wrestling company WWER 2003 and other several wrestling promotions. Modeling Career Chantelle Daria DiLaurent became involved in modeling after being approach to do a photoshoot for a famous photographer known for shooting photos of glamorous models. In 2007, Chantelle signed a contract with Wilhelmina Models. From there she started doing photoshoots for fashion magazines such as; Seventeen, Teen Vogue and British Fashion magazine POP. Her big success as a model came when she posed for the Brazil version of Maxim magazine, which became of the best selling issues ever. She was later offered to pose for Playboy Magazine, in which she accepted. She graced the cover of November 2007 issue and promoted it by appearing on Jimmy Kimmel Live. She'd later posed the french version of Playboy magazine in May 2008, in which the sales skyrocket. She quitted the modeling industry and move onto wrestling. WWER(2008-2010) Chantelle Hilton signed a contract with WWER on November 1st of 2008. She was scheduled to face another new signee` Madison Dyamond, but loss the match after deciding not to show up. A week later, Chantelle was put in a Paddle On A Pole match against Elizabeth Pressly, in which she won her first wrestling match. In a backstage segment in December 2008, Chantelle celebrated being on the cover of Maxim Magazine. She was then interrupted by Brock Lesnar, the two engaged in a few words until he was attacked by Randy Orton. Impressed by Orton's attack, the two started talking and later became good friends. During a backstage segment, Chantelle encounter her first feud with two vetern WWER divas Morgan Cain and Ashley Johnson. The two villianous picked on Chantelle backstage. It led to Chantelle's first WWER Women's Champsion Match on Aftershock! in which Chantelle was unsuccessful in winning. Due to differences, Morgain Caine and Trish Stratus then-girlfriend Destiny Michaels were fired from the company. Heel turn, New Beginnings {C On Feburary 4th, Chantelle Hilton was defeated by Krys Jericho in the same night who was announced that Krys would be the next WWER Diva to pose nude for Playboy Magazine. After the match, Chantelle was angry because of the loss and found then-General Manager, Randy Orton backstage and told him she wasn't happy with the choice. He said she'll be great for Maxim or FHM magazine, in which frustrated Chantelle even more. The conversation was interrupted by Ashley Johnson, who said Chantelle was a disgraced to women's wrestling and should go back to modeling. Randy Orton then booked the two in an evening gown match at Aftershock! which Ashley didn't approved of. On Aftershock! Chantelle was by default annoucned the winner after Ashley failed to show. During the Pay-Per-View Ashley defeated Chantelle in a three stages of hell match. During a backstage segment, Chantelle gotten into a heated agrument with WWER Diva Nikita Storm which turned into a huge fight. Trish Strauts, booked the two in a singles which Nikita defeated Chantelle with a rolled-up. Chantelle later appear on Southern Comfort, and was interviewed by her foe Ashley Adams. On the show, Ashley challeged Chantelle in a match that would declared who will be WWER next Women's Championship. Chantelle accepted and was defeated by Adams at her first pay-per-view at Highway To Heel. Chantelle defeated Blaze Inferno on Aftershock! and feuded with Maryse Ouellet. Chantelle was later defeated by Maryse at Genetic. Chantelle brought in her friend Jenna Morasca after she was unhappy with her position in TNA. The two became friends and quickly name themselves the most Beautiful divas in WWER. However, Jenna grew jealous of Chantelle's past success compared to her win in surivor. On an episode of Genetic, Chantelle gaved the fans a present by showing off her bikini -- but, was interrupted by Krys Jericho, who also showed off her bikini and challenged Hilton in a lingerie contest. Getting ready for the show, Jenna wished Chantelle goodluck backstage. Before Chantelle could leave, she was kidnapped by two guys dressed in black clothing. Jenna Morasca got into her lingerie and replace Chantelle's place in the Lingerie contest but was easily defeated by Krys Jericho. A week later, Jenna exited the company after not reciving the proper treatment she wanted. Chantelle left WWER in August of 2009 for unknown reasons. Returning to WWER Four months after she left the company, Chantelle returned to WWER and appear in a backstage segment with the Valentine Twins and Simon Nash. Stratus booked the two in a match which Valentines Twins were delcared winners after Chantelle failed to show up. It was later announced that Chantelle was on a vacation in Cabo and she made a return backstage announcing she was pregnant. She was friends with another new WWER Diva Addison Vanderbilt. Fans were guessing who the baby belong to? Simon Nash, who developed a crush on Chantelle talked to Addison in front of the Hotel, giving her a necklace to give to Chantelle Hilton. During a segment with the McMahon family, Chantelle announced she wasn't pregnant and did it just to get attetion she wanted. Chantelle and Addison then attacked the McMahon family. After that she feuded with McMahon Family over the next three weeks. On episode of Aftershock! Chantelle defeated Briana McMahon to become number one contender for the Women's Championship. Chantelle faced Ashley Adams in a lingerie match for the belt, but was interrupted by The McMahon family which frustrated Adams. After seven years of being open, Trish Stratus announced she was closing the doors of WWER and was brought out by another company USW. USW(2010-2011) New company and a New Brand Chantelle signed a official contract with Ultimate Supreme Wrestling on June 28th, and was quickly booked in a match against Jennah Hembroke, Velvet Sky and Lori-Anne McMahon, however, she had lost the contest with Jennah winning the match. Afterward she befriended Velvet Sky and The McMahon sisters for awhile. She later face Angel Valentine on July 15h 2010, due to the two getting into an fight backstage. Chantelle defeated Angel Valentine using the Swinging Necbreaker on her. A few weeks later the head of the female division, Ashley Adams, made an announcement that all Vixens can sign-up for a tournament for the Junior Heavyweight Title Belt, solely for the Vixens Division. Chantelle sign-up for the tournament and competed in the first round, defeated by Jennah Hembroke. Chantelle made a return to television against in a tag-team match against Levi Russow and Christine Nash, but the match was canceled after her partner quit the company. During a backstage segment, Chantelle made an offer to one of USW newest sign vixens, Angel Roberts, to build a stable and take over USW. After the segment, Chantelle successfully defeated Angel Roberts. A week later, Chantelle face Hardcore Angel in a losing effort in a dark match. The stable between her and Angel, failed after Angel quit the company along with her best friend Madison Carson. Title shots, Emotional Breakdown and Leaving Afterward, Chantelle was given a chance to become the number one contender for the Junior Heavyweight Championship Title belt, in a battle royal. She successfully won the Battle Royal, defeating The Storms Sisters and the Valentine Twins. Krys Jericho, later challenged Chantelle Hilton in a match for the USW World Championship title belt. After disdainfully hating her because of Madison. Chantelle was defeated by Krys Jericho. A week later, she face Christine Nash in a losing effort for the Junior Heavyweight Championship Title Belt. She took a break from her wrestling to focus on her emotional being for the time. Comeback After taking a four month break from wrestling, Chantelle Hilton returned to her first wrestling match on April 21st, 2011 defeating Velvet Sky and Brianna McMahon for the #1 contedership for the Junior Heavyweight Championship belt. Chantelle was schedule to face Hinata, Ariana and Jennah on May 5th, 2011 on Apocalypse but was pull out of the match the last second. On May 22nd at the Vendetta pay-per-view, Chantelle won her first title, the Junior Heavyweight Championship by defeating Elise Stone. Chantelle left USW after losing to a match against Hinata. She later left the company due to personal problems in real life. GWA(2010) On October 28th 2010, it was announced that Chantelle Hilton signed a wrestling contract with Glory Wrestling Association. On their pay-per-view Halloween Hall, Chantelle made her debut in the battle royal along with Robyn Bryce, River Rylin, Aaron Asphyxia and Lucas Prodigy. She was the first to eliminated Lucas over the top ropes, but was later eliminated by River after being attack by Robyn. The following week, Chantelle defeated the Women's Champion Alexandra Callaway. A week later, Chantelle face Aaron Asphyxia in a losing effort match. It was later announced that the company was closing after few weeks of it starting. TWE(2011) On May 4th, Chantelle signed a official contract with Total Wrestling Entertainment. Brooke was frequently seen with Chantelle Hilton backstage before her debut. The two shared mutual agreement and respect towards each other and has decided to team up, forming Fatal Attraction. The girls alliance made their first debut succesfully on 5/16/2011 defeating Trinity and Natalie Kane. On June 8th, Chantelle was released from her contract. WEW(2011) On June 3, 2011 Chantelle signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling. She made her official debuted on WEW main show Animosity, by attacking Kinley Beau. She used her finishing move Beautiful Inclination(Gory Bomb) and laid a Team Sayge t-shirt over her body after joing the stable. She later on made two more appearances; one during the match between Giselle and Jenny Tuck, and the last one, with Sayge defeating Maria in a steel cage match. Giselle and Chantelle teamed up to face Jenny Tuck and Kinley Beau. But the match was change last minute into a handicup match. Chantelle defeating Jenny Tuck and Kinely Beau. After the match, Chantelle and Giselle did a beatdown on them. On July 7th, 2011. Chantelle resigned from the company. IWA(2011) Chantelle signed a contract with IWA. On July 9th, Chantelle was eliminated second to last in a five-way elimination match. She'd eliminated Marie Reyes via. Beautiful Inclination and Eve McMahon via. Jumping Leg Sweep. Before being pin by Katherind Wylde for the IWA Women's Championship. At Bionic Warfare, Chantelle defeated Akura Rayne after her opponent failed to showed. The following week Chantelle was unsuccessful in a match against Katerine Wylde for the IWA Women's Championship. The company closed a few weeks later. Associates Plastic Vanity The group was created by Chantelle Hilton and her cousin Chanel Hilton. However the group was disbanded one week later after Chanel quit the federation. Chantelle & Jenna The stable was created by Chantelle Hilton and then WWER Diva Jenna Morsca. The two would of bash the names of WWER backstage. It quickly disbanded after Jenna reveal herself for kidnapping Chantelle. Blonde Mafia The stable consisted of four members, Chantelle Hilton, the leader, Sadie Townsend, Mika Blodwen and Chamise Bayan. The group mission was to become USW Top Vixxens. The group disbanded in August of 2010, due to differences. Fatal Attraction Chantelle's former stable in TWE, co-formed with Brooke Milton. The two has similar dreams of grandeur and hope to take TWE by storm, both girls ruling it with an iron fist. They have made a successful debut on 5/16 defeating Trinity and Natalie Kane in a tag match. Despite being released from her contact in TWE, Chantelle noted on her official Ning page that Fatal Attraction is still strong and will be formed if Chantelle and Brooke ever join the same company. She also said they were still good friends and supported each other very much. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Beautiful Inclination'' (Gory Bomb) *''Hollywood Ardor (Jumping Leg-Sweep) '''Signatures Moves' *Platinum Glory (Leg Drop Bulldog) *Flaxen Assault (Handspring Standing Moonsault) *Spinning Heel Kick *Running Facebuster *Scoop Slam *Abdominal Stretch *Bow And Arrow Hold *Running Neck-Breaker *Diving Sunset Flip *Jumping DDT *Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker *Hanging Figure Four Necklock *Forward Russian Leg Sweep **'Entrance Themes' *"Whatmachait" by Pussycat Dolls(Early WWER) *"Fashion" by Lady Gaga(WWER) *"Radio" by Beyonce(WWER) *"Wait Is Ova" by Rihanna(WWER) *"Bitch Please!" by Jeffree Star(USW) *"Who's That Chick" by Rihanna(USW) **'Dubb Themes' *"Radio" by Girlicious (Would replace Radio in Online segments) Championships and Accomplishments Ultimate Supremacy Wrestling Junior Heavyweight Champion Modeling {C Model Of The Year 2009 Playboy Covergirl November Issue Playboy Covergirl French May Issue Other Media 'Entrepreneurship ' Announced in June of 2011, Chantelle formed her own production company called "Divine Entertainment." The company's first projected is Charlie Luzon's Phantasmagoria Macabre. ''An Elvira-esque program hosted by wrestler Charlie Luzon. They are currently shooting the pilot for the show and is rumored to air on MTV. Music Career In July of 2010 Chantelle annouced on USW.com website, that she'll be venturing into music. Her first single "To Find Love" was released on iTunes a week later and peaked at #8 on U.S. Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles. It was later noted; she signed a contract with Warner Brothers Records to officially record the album. It was slated to released in the fall, but however for unknown reasons wasn't. Ten months later on WEW.com Chantelle announced that she'll be continuing with her music career and said she was no longer with Warner Brothers Records and signed a contract with Sony Records. Her first single "Sensational" was released a week later exclusively on iTunes. The single debuted at #48 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 selling 47,000 units in its first week. Chantelle promoted the song by making a small appearance on The Wendy Williams Show''. In an interview Chantelle announced the lead single will be "Make-Up" and was produced by The Dream and Tricky Stewart. The album was intially titled "The Heiress". But later changed to "The Chronicles Of CH". The album will be released in the US on November 22. The music video is set to premiere soon.